Martini's Drag Race All Stars: Season 4
The fourth season of Martini's Drag Race All Stars 'was announced on September, 2019. With 10 contestants selected to compete for the title of "''America's Next Martini's Drag Superstar". The winner of the fourth season of All Stars will win a cash prize of $100,000 & a spot in the drag race hall of a fame. Contestants Contestants Progress '''Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episode 1: ''All The Queens Got A Star'' Airdate: October 2nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Melanie Martinez * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Jadira and Zafiro * Main Challenge Winner: Jadira * Bottom Two: America O'Lau and Rose Mavokely * Lip-Sync Song: 'The Principal' by Melanie Martinez * Eliminated: Rose Mavokely |'All Star Variety Show' |} Episode 2: ''Drag Ballerina'' Airdate: October 3rd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Miley Cyrus * Main Challenge: The contestants were asked to dance in two types of different ballerina in 2 teams and record a verse that goes with the type of ballerina. * Top Two: Angele Creme and Scorpia O'Joh * Main Challenge Winner: Angele Creme * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Bottom Two: America O'Lau and Zafiro * Lip-Sync Song: 'Malibu' by Miley Cyrus * Eliminated: America O'Lau Episode 3: ''The Bitchelor'' Airdate: October 5th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Vanessa Hudgens and Rita Ora * Main Challenge: The queens' improvisation skills are tested in an unscripted dating show. * Top Two: Alexis The Shady Bitch and Scorpia O'Joh * Main Challenge Winner: Scorpia O'Joh * Runway Theme: Slag Realness * Bottom Two: Diocel Argent and Lovely Peaches * Lip-Sync Song: 'Anywhere' by Rita Ora * Eliminated: Lovely Peaches Episode 4: ''All Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: October 6th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Top Two: Diocel Argent and Giorgia Androgyna * Main Challenge Winners: Diocel Argent and Giorgia Androgyna * Runway Theme: Best Headpiece * Bottom Two: Alexis The Shady Bitch and Angele Creme * Lip-Sync Song: 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Alexis The Shady Bitch Episode 5: ''The Hospital Ball'' Airdate: October 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Biqtch Puddin * Main Challenge: Create and showcase looks for the Spooky Ball. * Top Two: Giorgia Androgyna and Jadira * Main Challenge Winner: Giorgia Androgyna * Runway Themes: Pscycho Person Realness, Sexy Nurse Eleganza and Killer Queen Extravaganza. * Bottom Two: Scorpia O'Joh and Zafiro * Lip-Sync Song: 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Zafiro Episode 6: "A Celebrity Smackdown" Airdate: October 10th, 2019 * Maxi Challenge: Lip Sync Smackdown * Runway Theme: 'Lip-sync Realness * '''Returning Queen: 'Zafiro Lip Sync for your Life, Life, Life! :█ The contestant won the Sudden Death Lip Sync. :█ The contestant lost the Sudden Death Lip Sync. ''Episode 7: DRAGULA Make-Over'' Airdate: October 11th, 2019 * '''Guest Judge: The Boulet Brothers * Main Challenge: Make-Over the Dragula Season 3 Top 6. * Top Two: Angele Creme and Giorgia Androgyna * Main Challenge Winner: Angele Creme * Bottom Two: Diocel Argent and Jadira * Lip-Sync Song: 'There Will Be Blood' by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Diocel Argent Episode 8: ''Rich Bitch Palace'' Airdate: October 12th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Main Challenge: Act in the new comedy tv spot Rich Bitch Palace. * Top Two: Angele Creme and Jadira * Runway Theme: Opulence Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: JadiraJadira * Bottom Three: Giorgia Androgyna, Scorpia O'Joh and Zafiro * Lip-Sync Song: 'Last Dance' by Dua Lipa * Eliminated: Zafiro Episode 9: ''All-Stars Grand Finale'' Airdate: October 13th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Super Queen - Stockholm Mix" * Runway Theme: Best All Star Eleganza * Top Two All Stars: Angele Creme and Jadira * Eliminated Queens: Giorgia Androgyna and Scorpia O'Joh * Lip-Sync Song: 'Last Dance' by Dua Lipa * 'Winners of Martini's Drag Race All Stars: 'Angele Creme and Jadira